Final Fantasy Tactics Advance weapons
The following is a list of the weapons that are in the game Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, divided by class and ordered by attack power. Swords Swords are light one-handed weapons that are equippable by the Soldier, Warrior, and Dragoon Job classes. Weapon Stats Blades Blades are light one-handed swords that are used by the Fighter, Gladiator, and Mog Knight Job classes. Weapon Stats Sabers Sabers are the swords of choice of Blue Mages. Weapon Stats Knightswords Knightswords are heavy one-handed swords and include some of the most powerful weapons in the game. They are equipped by the Paladin, Defender, and Templar Job classes. Weapon Stats Greatswords Greatswords are two-handed swords used by the hume Soldier and Paladin Job classes. As such, shields cannot be equipped at the same time as a Greatsword unless they have the Monkey Grip ability. They have high Weapon Attack Power and usually provide protection from some status, but give no bonuses to other stats. Weapon Stats Broadswords Broadswords are two-handed swords, and so a shield cannot be equipped at the same time as a Broadsword unless they have the Monkey Grip ability. They are used by the bangaa jobs Warrior and Defender. Weapon Stats Knives Knives are light melee weapons used by hume and moogle Thieves, as well as the Juggler Job. They generally boost Speed and Evasion. Weapon Stats Rapiers Rapiers are a specific type of narrow sword. They are used by the viera jobs Fencer, Elementalist, and Red Mage. Weapon Stats Katana Katana are sleek swords equippable by Ninjas and Assassins. Weapon Stats Staves Staves are magical sticks that are used by the White Mage, Bishop, and Summoner Job classes. Weapon Stats Rods Rods are equipped by the Black Mage, Time Mage, and Illusionist Job classes. Weapon Stats Maces Maces are one-handed weapons used by the Sage and Alchemist Job classes. They can also be equipped by Runeseeker Babus Swain, but he cannot learn new skills from them. Maces generally give a nice boost to the Magic Resistance stat and are the source of some of the most powerful spells in the game, including Meteor and Giga Flare. Weapon Stats Bows Bows are ranged weapons that can be equipped by the hume and viera Archer Job. Each bow has a set range. The number given in the table represents the farthest an Archer will be able to shoot an arrow if the target tile is equal to or less than the the height of the tile that the Archer is standing on. In addition, various obstacles, including higher target terrain, may obstruct an arrow and cause it to miss. Weapon Stats Greatbows Greatbows are more powerful bows able to be equipped by the hume Hunter Job and the Sniper and Assassin viera Jobs. Their attack system is identical to that of Bows. Weapon Stats Spears Spears are melee attack weapons that have a two-panel range, and allow the user to pierce through more than one enemy in range by using "Fight". They can be equipped by the bangaa Dragoon and Templar Job classes. They are also required for the Dragoon Jump command, and some give a bonus to the Jump stat. Weapon Stats Instruments Instruments are one-handed musical items that can be used as weapons by the Beastmaster and Animist Job classes. Weapon Stats Knuckles Knuckles are one-handed melee weapons that are equipped by the White Monk and Gadgeteer Job classes. Weapon Stats Souls Souls are unique one-handed weapons that are used by nu mou Morphers. They can only be obtained after a Hunter captures a Monster and it is sent to the Monster Bank. A Soul can then be obtained from the monster and the Morpher can learn that monster's skills from the Soul. Weapon Stats Guns Guns are long-range weapons that can be equipped by moogle Gunners. They generally have low Weapon Attack but their Learned Skills inflict a myriad of status effects. Bullets fired by the "Fight" command can be intercepted by obstacles, terrain, or other units in the line of fire. Gunmanship skills bypass this. Weapon Stats FF TA Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Items